random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Good Movies Bad
Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension *Make all the songs sung by Rebecca Black. *Doof dying in the Goozim scene *Phineas remembers the kiss and not Agent P *Make it the series finale *Make there be a "Live Action" dimension. ohwaitwutabouttheothernewpnfmovielolziforgot *Keep the lame "Choo Choo" ending. (Depends if you like it or not) *Make it a romance movie *Take out all the action and violence *Make Dora The Explorer a main character and give her an alternate dimension character *Make The Major Monogram scene unscensored ಠ_ಠ E.T. *Having M&Ms instead of Reeces Peaces. *E.T. having a sister. THAT WOULD BE EPIC! *Taking out the scene where E.T. and Elliot get drunk. *E.T. not coming back to life (Or coming back to live if you think about it) *Make it be like the game **With the holes and the crash of an industry? Yes? No? Toy Story (Series) *(Toy Story 1) Andy dies from aids and the movie is all about Woody getting over it. *(Toy Story 3) Put Dora in it. *(Toy Story 1) Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film *(Toy Story 2) Buzz and Woody get relocated to Alaska, where they get to cold and they get their batteries frozen to make them stop working, so they make "delicious hot smoes" to warm up. *(Toy Story 3) Andy throws the toys in the trash on purpose. *(Toy Story 1) Buzz Lightyear kills Woody with real working laser blaster. *(Toy Story 1) Buzz Lightyear and Woody get destroyed by Sid. *(Toy Story 3) Andy burns his toys on purpose. *(Toy Story 2) Put Elmo in it. Madagascar *Taking out King Julien. *Making the penguins die. *Not having a sequel. that would just make it better HAVE A SEQUEL! Spongebob Movie *Taking out everything funny *Make the Patrick Flying scene more disturbing... think about it. *Making Chuck Norriss appear (he's mean to me =( ) *Having most episodes after the movie suck horribly. Oh wait... Turbo *Removing White Shadow *If the entire thing was just a dream or imagination Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker *Taking out Pikachu. *Replacing May with Teddy from Good Luck Charlie. *Replacing Ash with an average 16-year-old guy. *Not having anymore Pokemon movies. *Having Max kill Ash (or average 16-year-old guy) with Jirachi because they are friends but not with Ash (or average 16-year-old guy). Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Darby shows up. * Christopher Robin grows up and leaves his toys behind then dies. * Rebecca Black singing what Zooey Deschanel was supposed to sing instead. * Piglet COULD knot. * Having the titular character become obese and needing to go to the bathroom (we have already done it, dangit!) ** And then make a bunch of sequels that are uncreative and add non-Pooh characters. Oh wait...... * Make the characters tell poop jokes about pooh bear. * Tigger eats Winnie the Pooh. * Christopher Robin grows up and sells his toys on eBay. * Christopher Robin dies. Home Alone (series, 1990,1992,1997,2002/2003,2012) *Home Alone 1: Making Kevin find a red Pikachu (Pokemon didn't exist in 1990!) *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York: Kevin watching Blue's Clues (wait a minute... BLUES CLUES DIDNT EXIST IN 1992!) *Home Alone 3: Alex is fourteen instead of eight years old **For Home Alone 3, it's not good thanks to the critics. *Home Alone 4: Kevin looking at Good Luck Charlie pictures﻿ **Same with Home Alone 3. *Home Alone 5: Not making it at all *Home Alone 1: Kevin is 21 instead of 8 years old. *Home Alone 1: Have Harry and Marv kidnap Kevin. *Home Alone 3: Should never had been made, they should have stopped at 2! Sonic OVA *Adding a bunch of inappropriate things that do not belong in Sonic. Oh wait... **So, they had these things? So, what about the others? Finding Nemo *Realizing Marlin was turning female throughout the whole movie. *Have Nemo and Marlin get cought on a fish hook then served up at Red Lobster. Over the hedge *Not making it at all *Making R.J's dream really happen *all the animals DIE! *Having MOAR THX logos SpongeBob Truth Or Square *KRABS KILLS PLANKTON *KRABS DESTROYS THE FORMULA TO STOP IT FROM BEING SEEN EVER *SPONGEBOB KILLS SQUIDWARD **Instead of Squidward killing Squidward *Putting in a cheesy, horrible song at the end- oh wait... *Saying you're going to reveal the formula, but then turn around and not do it-WAIT... *KRABS TAKES OVER THE WORLD *EVERYONE DOESN'T GET TRAPPED IN THE FREEZER *SPONGEBOB ACTUALLY MARRYING SNADY FOR REALS NO JOKE **AND THEY HAVE KIDS IN THE END OF THE MOVIE ***AND KISS ****AND ALL FEMALE CHARACTERS KILLING THEMSELVES (via forced starvation lulz) BECAUSE OF THIS *****AND THE FANBASE DYING OUT BECAUSE OF THIS ******SpongeBob has a little SpongeBoy WITHOUT A SQUIRREL TAIL, FUR, OR ANY OTHER HORRIBLE MUTATIONS at the end of the train episode, so HE DIDNT MARRY SANDY YAAAAY *******In other words, make it the series finale. *Have everyone get caught on fish hooks and served up at Long John Sliver's. *Wait, the movie wasn't already bad? Come on, it was Wasted plot: The movie. They hyped it to the sky, and what do we get? The characters get trapped and have a bunch of memories. That's literally it. The Rugrats Movie *Having the steam-powered circus train replaced by a CSX circus train. **Have the derailment of the circus train be caused by a collision with a Ethanol train. *Show Lola from CatDog appearing out of nowhere and tackling and killing the monkeys that take away Dil THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! *Have Inspector Gadget appear at the end and confront the gang for property damage, derailing a train, and killing a wolf. *Make it the series finale. *Have the Reptar Wagon say swears. *Have Baby Dil poop and pee all over Tommy. *Have Angelica be eaten by a wolf. *Have the babies used Dactar instead of the Reptar Wagon. *Having 100000000000000 Klasky Csupo logos instead of the movie just to tease us. The Brave Little Toaster *Have the mish-mash talking on and on and on and on for 24 hours. *Show the crusher killing the toaster. *Remove the radio. Cue the memes. *Have there be more product placement for TDK and have the characters sing a song about it. Monsters, Inc *Take out the 2319 line. *Put in some inappropriate stuff that doesn't belong to a Disney movie. WHY? *Add 100 Pixar logos to it. *Add 9/11 jokes. *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. Wayside The Movie (the pilot of Wayside) *Take out the falling computers scene *Add the word "Eh" to every last line said by a character *Make Maureica a transgender *This movie wasn't truly that great. An adaptation of those books could have been done like 50 times better. Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Show the entire island blowing up **Uh, is the movie directed by Michael Bay? *Replace Lady with Wilson from Chuggington. *Make Mr. Conductor say swears. Babe: The Brave Pig *Have the entire thing a dream *Make all the animals anthropomorphic *Have Babe be slaughtered for pork. Inspector Gadget *Make the entire thing like that Batman: Hero of Gotham fan-fic. *Make the Inspector a 19-foot tall, talking, anthropomorphic button Godzilla 2014 *Make it a pointless love story. Oh wait... *Add an annoying kid who's only existent because of a pointless sub-plot. Wait a minute... *Show little to no godzilla. Oh. Oh yeah. *Make most of the movie unviewably dark. Huh. They did just that. *Oh, so it IS a bad movie! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the original film) *Add Irma Langinstein. *Have the Shredder be portrayed by Uncle Phil (as in the 1987 cartoon). *Make a joke that Irma looks like Jeanette. *Replace Domino's Pizza with Chuck E. Cheese's. *Add 9/11 jokes. That's just........ REALLY bad, But hey, the Twin Towers were shown in this, so why not add 9/11? (But 9/11 doesn't exist yet until 2001) **One example is at the end, the Shredder flies to the Twin Towers and blows it up, and he becomes injured. Batman: The Movie *Replace Adam West as Batman with the Dark Knight version of Batman. *Give Robin a mustache *Replace the Bat Shark Repellent with a can of Raid. Star Wars 7, 8 and 9 *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film *Having bright pink and rainbow lightsabers *Having a character named 'Darth Rainbow' *Having the 'Darth' title renamed to 'Daft' *Killing Luke Skywalker towards the end of 7 *Killing Liea at the end of 9 *Having Tatooine get infested by Jabba the Hut's people. *Having to blown up Naboo *But Star Wars 7 is coming soon in 2015, and Star Wars 8 and 9 hadn't been revealed yet. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Have Nick get eaten by his dad. *Have the kids be shredded by the lawnmower. *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film. *Having Froot Loops instead of Cheerios. *Make Quark a big attack dog instead of a cute small friendly dog. *Have the shrink ray in the kitchen instead of the attic. *Have it renamed to 'Honey, I ate the kids' or 'Honey, I shrunk the laptop case' *Have it renamed to 'Honey, I Farted the Kids'. *Have Quark eat the kids. *Make Quark have rabies. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Have Ivan Ooze (or 20th Century Fox logo) enslave the Rangers. *Make the Oozemen control the Ninjazords. *Have Zordon actually die instead of being brought back to life. *Make it the series finale. *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *Bring back the Dinozords only to have them be destroyed by Ivan Ooze (or 20th Century Fox logo) and have one of the destroyed Dinozords land on him and gets squashed as an result. (LOL! So crazy.) *Replace Ivan Ooze with the 20th Century Fox logo as the main villain. The Lion King *Have the herd of wildebeest kill Simba. *Take out Timon and Pumbaa. *Having Pride Rock be blown up by an atomic blast that came out nowhere. *Have Scar be Simba's dad instead of his uncle. **And when Simba dies, Scar then kills himself. *Have the hyenas kill Simba and Nala in the elephant graveyard. *Having 300000000000000 Disney logos instead of the movie just to tease us. *Add a saber-toothed tiger that eats Timon and Pumbaa. (Made to be the reason why Timon and Pumbaa got taken out, I guess.) Peter Pan (the Disney one) *Have Captain Hook kill Peter Pan. **After this, the zombie pirates that are taking over Neverland will kill Captain Hook and then they eat his brain. *Make Peter Pan not fly. *Have Neverland be taken over by zombie pirates. *Take out Tinker Bell. Follow That Bird *Have Big Bird be ran over by a truck. *Make it the "Sesame Street" series finale. *Put Elmo in it. *Have Big Bird run away to Kentucky only to be turned into fried chicken. *Have animal control officers capture Big Bird and take him to the pound. *Have a product placement for Pampers diapers in the film and have the characters sing a song about it. Jurassic World *Have the veloceraptors ride motorcycles. *Have the island blown up at the end. *Give the Dominicus-Rex the ability to swim. *Put Godzilla in it. *All the logos are not new. *Give the Dominicus-Rex the ability to fly and shoot fireballs from its mouth. *Put the Dinozords from Power Rangers in it and have them form the Ultrazord. Incredibles *Take out the 'WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT' scene. *Have Chicago blow up and the family has to move to New York. *One word: ALIENS *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. Simpsons Movie *We find out that Lisa is an impostor. **An imposter of who? **Moe *We find out that Homer is actually a woman and Marge is actually a man *Springfield is blown up *Put Miley Cyrus as herself in it! Harry Potter Films Order of Phoenix *△ *△ *△ *△ *△ *△ *Umbridge kills the Whesley Twins after they attack the hall with fireworks during an exam *Umbridge kills the cats on the plates in her office *Umbridge marries Mr Flitch *Umbridge changes the hogwarts uniform to pink and the houses to Cath Kidson, Laura Ashley, NotOnTheHighStreet and Urcle Half-Blood Prince *Hermionie dies Deathly Hallows Part 2 *Harry wakes up *TROLLOLOLOLOL I JUST RUINED YOUR CHILDHOOD Pokemon The Movie 2000 *De-age Melody to 5 and make her a girly girl wearing only white panties, blue long jeans with a zipper fly and back pockets, a pink short-sleeved t-shirt, white socks, and pink sneakers. Pokemon Black and White: The Movie *Have Matt be the main character instead *Make Matt not like N *Make Mellodi the younger character, and thus no screen time *Make a sequel, featuring Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 Or if we're doing this the right way... *Make Mellodi not like N *Remove the Takichuko musical number *Add toilet humor and such *Make Mellodi a stupid Mary-Sue (I can make Sues right) *Have Mellodi be voiced by Rebecca Black, Miley Cyrus, or whatever instead of Venus Terzo *De-age Mellodi to 8 (like the original draft) *Having Scraggy's jump not 3D-like. Inside Out * Remove all of the emotions. * Make the animation look like The Rapsittie Kids: Believe In Santa. * Make Anger the first emotion to appear in Riley's head. * Make Riley as an baby look like the baby in Foodfight! * Have Riley's car explode when it hits the dinosaur. * Replace Sadness' Old Yeller reference with a pop culture or toilet humor joke. 8 * Make Anger actually say "that curse word". * The Triple Dent Gum jingle becomes the theme song to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. * Make Bing Bong a whiny brat who LOVES toilet humor. * Make Bing Bong's theme song "The Pee-Pee Dance" from Teen Titans Go! (WHY?) ** Seriously, the original Teen Titans show was better than Teen Titans Go!. *** The original was cancelled because girls liked it as well as boys. Seriously, what the frick, guys? * Have Bing Bong poop candy instead of crying out candy, and have Joy and Sadness yell "What are you doing?" each time it happens. (Guess what THAT's a reference to.) ** That must be an reference to Shrek, where Gingy poops out a gumdrop from his butt. Wrong-o! It's actually a reference to the Illumination Films' HOP, when the titular character tries to show the person who finds him that he's "really special" * Make the imaginary boyfriend '''ACTUALLY JUSTIN BIEBER '''and make him sing "Baby". * Have product placement in the film and have the characters sing a song about it. * Make the "Abstract Thought" scene in live action with crappy sock puppets that look like the one in this video and have all of this sing the song the puppet is singing during that scene. * After the above scene, Bing Bong poops candy and revealed he was singing this because he was constipated. * Make the MEGA Babies use their powers to destroy everything in Imagination Land. * Have the characters talk to the audience. * Have Jangles kidnap Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong. * Replace the "HEY RILEY, IT'S ME!" part in Riley's nightmare with the Neon Mickey logo. * Bing Bong, Joy and Sadness become naked as a result of the nightmare. * Have "Accidents Will Happen" from Thomas and Friends play when the Train of Thought derails. * Have a hurricane destroy the Islands of Personality and the emotion headquarters and everyone dies as a result. * Have Bing Bong go to the Subconcious a second time instead of "fading away", but this time, it's preceded by one of the guards yelling at him for pooping candy and doing a Slasher Smile at him. * Remove the line "Take her to the moon for me...okay?". * Have Joy fade away in the memory dump and get replaced by Angela Anaconda. (WAIT THAT WOULD BE COMEDY GOLD!) I know, right? I love Angela Anaconda, but I put that there because many people hate it. * Nina makes a cameo. ** Does that mean that after Riley goes back to Minnesota, would she be an replacement for Riley? ** No, she'd probably be a kid at school or that girl sliding with Riley in the playground memory. * Replace the Train of Though with an Amtrak passenger train. ** If it was in the real movie, it would be in bad taste. My dad rode that exact train HOURS BEFORE IT CRASHED. * Have Riley actually go back to Minnesota and a replacement for Riley will be some weirdo lost in the streets. ** Wait, was the weirdo thing referencing an TAWoG episode called "The Babysitter"? Sure was. Kangaroo Jack * Make Jack a human cursed to be a anthropomorphic kangaroo. * Replace Louis Booker with a conspiracy theorist that gets all his conspiracies wrong. Minions * Make the Minions say swears (Well, we have the McDonald's Happy Meal's infamous cursing Caveman Minion toy, so why not put that in the movie?) * Add 100 Universal logos to it * Make the Minions sing annoying songs * Have the Minions' new master be the Soldier. * Make the Minions be blue instead of yellow * Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. Popples (1986 Live-Action Film Pilot) *Have Bonnie Wagner throw a very bad swearing tantrum once the Goodwill closes down at 6:00 PM, followed by Ellen Wagner (Billy and Bonnie's mother) spanking her exposed butt. *Have the Wagners never get the Popples at the end of the film. *Make what Billy's friend Ricky said actually occur. *Replace funny quotes such as "Does Springsteen come from Jersey?" and "Shut up, termite." with gross toilet humor-based ones. *Replace the background music throughout the pilot with audio portions of the Southern Television broadcast interruption of 1977. *Lessen focus on the parents and give them abusive personalities. *Give the Popples no personality whatsoever (like in the TV series proper). *Delete the Dinner scene at the beginning of the film in exchange for a family fight involving cursing, slapping, rude gestures, etc. *Change the instrumentals of Popple Magic to very obnoxious 80's Heavy Metal ones. *Take out the visuals of the balloon and popcorn popping in the Popple Magic scene in favor of disgusting feces coming from one's butt Do you want to make us puke? *Make the Popple puppets uglier than the characters on Mr. Pickles *Show physical abuse between Party Popple and Bonnie Wagner upon meeting each other. The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (the "animatronic movie" pilot) *Have the characters find a magical jewel that takes them to modern times. *Make Newton Gimmick a actual human instead of a man in a animatronic suit WAIT THAT WOULD BE GOOD! *Add a 13-year old tomboy girl and her boyfriend who are only existent because of a badly-written subplot. *Replace the background music throughout the pilot with audio portions of the Southern Television broadcast interruption of 1977. Wait, that would be hilarious! *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film. *Make MAVO a group of extremely violent characters. Recess: School's Out *Have the Recess Gang sing Barbie Girl in an annoying voice instead of John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. *Put Bubsy Bobcat in the movie and make him a bad main villain. *TJ gets killed by the Teletubbies and then replaced by Yope who talks like a predecessor to the Annoying Orange. *Eliminate the '60's references in favor of WWII ones. *Instead of the Green Tambourine music video, play the Dora the Explorer theme song in the end, followed by Barney's I Love You song. *Have the animation look like Angela Anaconda. *Packbat from Sylvanian Families (1987) shows up and captures the Recess Gang, taking them to Iraq. *On second thought, put a million Neon Mickey logos just to tease us! *Instead of a tractor beam, let a bunch of Tie Fighters shoot at the moon, making it explode broken Furby and Popples toys while the night sky becomes a seizure inducing background of a million colors, which would cause a second Porygon Incident. *Just before the moon is shot, have Cow from Cow and Chicken jump over it and have her break her udders, making her scream "AAAAGGGGGH!!!!! MY PINK BALLOON V****A THINGIES!", followed by a close-up of the udders complete with Satanic stuff drawn on it. *Instead of a news broadcast of no recess on a TV at the Detweiler Household, put a showing of Captain Planet, which is playing in ridiculous slow motion. *Replace Ms. Finster and Randall with Bob the Builder and Wendy. *Put Exorcist posters everywhere! *Change the title of the movie to "Recess iz 4 Lozrs!!!11!". *Have a then 6-year-old Justin Bieber voice TJ instead of Andy Lawrence and a then 8-year-old Miley Cyrus voice Spinelli. *Wilde Wolf from Maple Town beheads all the Kindergarteners. *Have Principal Prickly wear a costume of General Woundwort from Watership Down. *Replace the scene where TJ is all alone riding his bike with the Max Headroom Broadcast Intrusion of 1987. *Gregory from The Gregory Horror Show lures King Bob and the other 6th graders to the Gregory House. *When TJ hits the sliding glass door, he falls into pieces. *After that movie, its production will be taken out and canceled because of this./Make it the series finale of "Recess/TJ and Friends". Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Aliens Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Random Works! Category:Spongebob Category:Toy Story Category:E.T. Category:Movies Category:How To Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Pokemon Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Wayside Category:Disney Category:Pokemon Black and White: The Movie Category:Popples Category:Teddy Ruxpin Category:Recess